hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Sol Patrick
}} Solomon "Sol" Patrick is the adoptive son of the late Jill Patrick, the brother of Gina Patrick and the adoptive brother of Joe Johnson and Kate Patrick. In 1999, Sol discovered that he wasn't the biological son of Jill and went off the rails, leading him to get arrested and sent to a young offenders institute after stealing and crashing a car. In October 2000, Sol was made homeless following Jill's death and falling out with his step-father, Jack Osborne. He met Jess Holt, and the pair fled the village in April 2001 when Jess pushed her pimp, Steve, over The Loft balcony. Biography Arrival Sol and his family arrived in the village in November 1997. Sol's mother, Jill Patrick, began working at The Dog in the Pond as a barmaid. She began a relationship with her employer, Jack Osborne, and the pair soon became engaged with Jill and the Patrick family moved into the pub when they married in 1998. However, Sol and his sisters, Gina and Kate, took a disliking to Jack's children, Ruth and Darren Osborne, and they would often fight. Shock Discovery & Prison In 1999, Sol and Gina discovered that Jill was not their biological mother. Gina ended up running away and Sol went off the rails completely. He stole a car and went to find Gina, and Jill ended up getting in with him. However, Sol ends up crashing the car through Store24, injuring himself, almost killing Jill and completely destroying the shop. Sol was later arrested and served a sentence in a Young Offenders Institute. However, he later forgave Jill for her secret and they reconciled. Jill's Death & Departure Sol was crushed to learn that Jill had been diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumour, and ended up going missing. Kate and Gina were furious at him for running away, and the incident drove a wedge between them, even more so when Jill died. Sol also ended up falling out with Jack, who threw him out of 1 Stockton Lane, leaving him on the streets. Sol ended up meeting prostitute Jess Holt, and tried to help her escape her pimp, Steve. Kate tried to find Sol a place to stay and tried to reconcile Jack and Sol, and Jack allowed Sol to move back in with Jess. However, in late December 2000, Steve found where the pair were and set fire to the pub. Sol was almost left blinded when the pub exploded. When he was discharged, Sol and Jess started tracking down Steve to confront him. However, the confrontation became violent as Jess shoved Steve, who fell over the balcony of The Loft. The pair then fled the village together with the help of Jack, in order to avoid an attempted murder charge. Aftermath In 2005, Jack invited Sol to his wedding to Frankie Dean. However, Sol was unable to attend due to being unable to get a plane to Hollyoaks See also *List of appearances *Patrick family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:1997 debuts Category:2001 departures Category:Patrick family Category:Residents of 1 Stockton Lane Category:Ex Convicts Category:Past characters